Love and Fear
by AnUnknownArtist
Summary: During the ghost case Alex and Casey face feelings that they have never felt again, bad situations and difficulties. Will they finally pass by the fetters and lead each in other's hug? Trust me the story is better than the summary. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hey! Yesterday I saw the episode P.C. and I thought to make a Female/Female story.**

**At first I thought to make an Olivia/Alex but then this thought came to my mind.**

**So here it is an Alex/Casey story during the facts of the ghost case.**

**Hope you like it. :D**

Love and Scare.

Chapter 1: Pain.

Alex P.O.V

I could never claim that I knew what was going to happen.

I am not even sure if I wanted to…

But it happened.

When I learnt that my murderer arrested for my murder and I couldn't do something different but testify against him, I felt like someone pulled the rug from under my feet. How I was going to tell in an open court about the thing that was hurting me more than anything while I would be obliged to look at him straight in the eyes?

I was feeling like I was from the wrong side of the court. Just as I said to Elliot 'I should be trying the bastard who shot that little boy'.

But that's for one. This isn't my bigger problem. Basically I wouldn't characterize it problem with the bad meaning…..has the problems good meaning?

I know that…..something is a problem or not but….that's what I am feeling….I don't know if I want to feel it or not….the only thing I know is that….I shouldn't feel it….but I feel it.

I shouldn't be crushed on someone who dislikes me….I shouldn't be crushed on someone who does the best to avoid me…..I shouldn't be crushed on someone stubborn, wintry, disinterested to me person who ruined my reconnection with my friends, someone who probably is jealous…..I shouldn't be crushed on my successor…on someone who probably feels like a competitor opposite of me…..But I am.

Casey Novak.

When I saw her for first time, when I got in the office, my office for three years, her office now…I…I felt my heart beating in my chest in a crazy rhythm….when I saw her beautiful green eyes stared on me….I felt something kicking my stomach….

"Alex!" Olivia said, looking at me with this friendly touched gaze.

"You didn't have to come back" Elliot said.

"I know…but who else is gonna get you out of trouble?" I said almost joking…. 'And who else is gonna get her out of trouble?' I thought.

Suddenly she frowned. She crossed her arms under her chest and she stared at me with a…..mortal gaze. I felt my stomach becoming a knot when she said

"Before everyone gets reacquainted they're waiting for us in court" passing me and glancing me with a full of hostility gaze once more before she disappeared.

I know that it's totally wrong….I know that it's totally unnatural to love someone who hates me….but I can't stop thinking of her. This beautiful fire red hair…these green eyes….would I do a successful description if I would describe her as a rose?

Red on the top, green in the middle and thornes around ready to make anyone who is enough brave to cut it, bleed.

I am already bleeding for her…I am hurting…despite I was never and I am not….enough brave to assert her.

I am not the same Alexandra Cabot who all the criminals scared only in the listening of my name, the Alexandra who all the detectives were like and all the judges were respecting. The old Alex Cabot was never scaring about anything, the old Alex Cabot was always passing by any danger, getting always what she wanted with dynamism and militancy.

She wasn't scaring to deal with a criminal. And the premier….she wasn't scaring to love.

XXX

Casey P.O.V

"Stop thinking of her….Stop thinking of her" I push myself to but….it's totally vain.

I should thinking of what will happen with my case. I should thinking of what is going to happen with the wrong charge. I should thinking of what plans I have for the trial, what questions I will make, how I am going to charge him since no one of the victims has ever seen him but….no.

The only thing that I can bring to my mind is…Alex Cabot.

My processor, this modest, hard-headed, annoyingly popular, foul-mouthed person but…also funny, beautiful, friendly and…. attractive.

I was angry. How could Olivia and Elliot keep this hidden from me?

How they allowed me to do that? We were in trouble and they knew that.

"We work together. You should have trusted me." I said disappointed with a full of rage gaze.

"We made a promise." Olivia tried to explain the unexplainable softly.

"You hung me out to dry in court." I said with an almost hurt gaze and I walked to the edge of the desk to take something.

"Aw…" Elliot said blowing out and a silence prevailed for some minutes as he decided not to say that he was thinking.

"We gonna need lawyers?" he broke the silence.

"I hope not." I said still some angry as I was taking that I wanted.

Suddenly something pulled their attention. I raised my gaze and then….I saw her.

Alex Cabot….alive bricks and mortal…..smiling to them. She was….the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Blonde with curls covering her shoulders and a couple of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen…blue like the sea.

"Alex!" Olivia said with a tone which signifying that she was ready to cry.

"You didn't have to come." Elliot said.

"I know but who is gonna get you out of trouble?" she said with a smile.

'What a modest…bitch' I thought. Who she thinks that she is? The savior who doing favors to us? I am the prosecutor. She's the victim. She's here about my case and to put her supposed murderer-because as it seems doesn't have even a gall-behind bars not because she found some time in her agenda to come and see Olivia and Elliot because she missed them!

And how they were looking at her….with gazes almost filled with reverence.

First they hung me in court and allow me to become ridicule and now they still don't care about me! The only thing they care about is their favorite Alex!

I got bored long time ago with the "Alex wouldn't do this, Alex would do that" thing.

I am here for them now! I am the one who disgraced herself for their case!

Not her!

"Before everyone gets reacquainted, they're waiting for us in court!" I said impressive calm considering what I was feeling. I passed her glancing at her with a poisonous, defiant look something that I regretted immediately after.

I should never, NEVER, loved her…..Why her? Why me? Why we should have met?

How she could disregard me like that? I am here to help her deal with Connors and she didn't say even a 'Hi' or an 'I am Alex Cabot' or even an unkind 'Who the hell are you?'

In the court the things didn't went better. She didn't even glance once at me as long as I was fighting for her trying to convince Preston accept the charges and not charge Elliot and Olivia. She didn't even when she passed near me to sit! Like I wasn't there!

She behaved like I don't exist, like I am invisible! I am neither the phantom of the opera nor Casper for god's shake!

My eyes are getting wet. I desert Connors's file and I walk to the window in witch the rain drops are falling in parallel with my tears.


	2. Chapter 2: I wish

**Author's note: First of all I want to say a big thank from my heart to all of you who reviewed the first chapter. It's very important for me to have someone say that he/she likes my story since it's my third story generally, English isn't my first language (that's why the mistakes exist.) and this is my first attempt write this couple!**

**You don't know how much you raised me up! You made my week!**

**So I am thanking a lot for Reviewing: eljh55, Mackster, steple, Tracer, Butterscotch, Surfrider, Madds21, Lexie, Blitz1030, LOCISVU, nany85, iTrick and Tripperz.**

**You're awesome guys! :D**

Love and Scare.

Chapter 2: I wish.

Alex P.O.V

I love her.

The more I try make myself hate her, the more I try to get her out of my mind, the more I fight with myself and my emotions, the less I can do these. They are impossible.

Everyday that it passes I feel like a little prince who the more he takes care of his favorite rose that he loves so much, the more he bloods, the more he hurts.

The more he pets it, the more deep the thrones burry into his flesh.

I feel a pain in my heart when I am not with her for long time….and when I am I feel the same.

Can she hate me so much? I can't understand what I did to her in 2 minutes that was so bad! I try to understand, I want so much to understand her but I can't.

And I thought that I could afford all these….until I saw the dream.

**Saturday 12 February. (3 days after the meeting.)**

_We are walking slowly. It's dark. The moon is high in the sky._

_We are walking at an isolated road. I don't know where we are going._

_But in spite of all these I am not afraid._

_She holds my hand and that makes me feel stronger than I can be._

_When I am with her I feel safe._

_She stops. She turns to stare her emerald green eyes at mine._

_She holds both of my hands with hers. We stay like this for a minute that seems last a lot more._

_Then she spreads her hand and she brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear. She pets my cheek with her index._

_She lets her hand to drop hesitating before she press her lips against mine._

_I kiss her delicately, hungrily, passionately pressing my tongue between her lips. I hear my heart beating crazy and fluttery in my chest and my pulse pulsing in my veins._

_I feel her arms rolling on my back causing me shivers._

_I want to feel her. I want her touch. I want her so much._

_Suddenly the noise of the engine of a car breaks the silence._

_I break the kiss only to have time to see a gun before I feel a sharp pain in my chest._

_I groan from the pain as I am falling._

"_Alex stay with me, Alex" I hear her crying._

"_Leave me….go…" I whisper weakly to her._

"_I can't…leave you."_

"_Do it….for me." I say as I hold her hand into both of mine and I pet it with my finger._

_I hear her sobbing._

_I see the car stop behind her. I see them walking and then one of the two men kicks her on the face. I hear a groan and then I see her burying her face in her handfuls….When she raises it their full of blood._

"_Please….take me…leave her alone…" I say to them and I hear them laughing. The second man turns and stares me with a sarcastic gaze._

_He gets closer to her and….he kicks her on her belly…..again and again and again and again…..and again!_

_I feel something hurt inside me every time he kicks her and I hear her cry and moaning._

_Meanwhile I feel my blood, hot running from the sign where the bullet hit me and muck my shirt._

_Her moans stopped and I turn my head with all the power that have left to me and I see them dragging her into the car._

"_I am so sorry, Case…" I whisper as I feel hot, salty tears streaming down my face._

_My eyes close and I hear car's flats squeaking at the corner._

_I try to open them but I am so weak. A known far voice is sounding._

"_Alex Wake up." I recognize Olivia's voice._

"_Oli-vi-vi-a...they will ki-ki-kill her….you have to sto-stop them…"_

"_Alex wake up!" _

"_But they wi-wi-will…." I stutter in despair. _

"ALEX WAKE UP!" Olivia's voice brings me back to reality.

I open my eyes and I look at a blurry Liv as I put my hand on my chest breathing fast.

It takes me some minutes to put my thoughts in order, differentiate the reality from my dreams and realize where I am.

"It's okay, it's okay...you're safe…." She says trying to calm me down as she is sitting on the bed next to me.

"It was him…." I say frozen stiff looking at the wall opposite of me. "He was with someone that I don't know….he shot me again…."

"It was only just a dream. He can't hurt you anymore…."

"Who can say for sure that he will not be able for ever? If the jury will not find him guilty?"

"They will, I promise…"

We stay silent for a while.

"You were talking in your sleep."

I jump. "What? What I said?" I ask totally confused, wondering what I could have said, in how much difficult situation I could got myself in and how I could explain anything.

"You said something like 'Take me…leave her alone…'" she responds.

I wished she wouldn't do that question but she does it. "Who is 'her'? You didn't say any name…."

From the one hand I felt relieved. She didn't hear my despondent 'I am so sorry, Case'

"Not someone that you know…." I lie.

XXX

I can't stop thinking the dream.

I wish it would be true. Except from the part when Connors came in and….interrupted our full of passion kiss!

It was….amazing. I sigh.

It was so wonderful. I want this so badly to become true.

But I know that this will never happen. I am sure that she will never feel the same about me. And that hurts so much….

XXX

Casey P.o.v

I sat on my desk-the most used thing of my furniture- and I sighed deeply as I was opening her file. Now I was going to explore her world. I was going to learn about her. My pulse inside my veins started to pulse fast and I felt this same thing that purred inside my heart as that first time I saw her in my office, as every time I saw her.

I couldn't take my gaze of her photo which was restraining by a paperclip at the first page. She was the same dazzling as in the reality. I stayed looking at it and dreaming things-crazy things-like a kiss, a caress, a touch…..

I know that it's crazy but I love her so much. All these I am feeling are the most crazy things that I never felt, all these live are the most crazy things I ever lived.

My heart is unwilling to obey the sense. And I know why….because Love and Sense never go together.

I spread a hand and I petted softly her photo…

"You would never like someone like me" I sighed. "You are so….pretty, hot, amazing, wonderful, smart….I could stay reciting your benefits for days, weeks, months….". I must was crazy by talking to her photo.

"No, you are crushed on." Juliet said 2 hours later as we were walking with our boots sinking in the thick layer of the snow under our feet.

That's Juliet Johnson or JJ. She is my best friend till we were in the elementary school.

She was the first kid that I met and from the first minute I knew that we were going to be friends.

Dark head with pale skin and black eyes, Juliet is an optimistic, giddy, friendly, funny, emotional, good at suggestions-especially romantic complexion's-and also a lesbian-the right person to talk for my occasion.

I nodded sighing.

"I….every time that I see her…I want to stay staring at her eyes forever…I want to spread my arm and touch her…I…want to kiss her even if it's going to happen for an one and unique time…I…" I don't remember myself trying so much to find the words ever.

"Love her." She completed the sentence for me.

I nodded again averting my gaze towards the snow looking at my boots. "But...nothing is going to happen…." I sighed deeply.

"How do you know that?" Juliet asked.

"She is…..so uptight, modest, knotty….only with ME!" I emphasized the last word. "She hates me…" I continued looking at the snow.

"Aw…" Juliet sighed too. "Why? Did something happened or she just doesn't like your face?"

"I don't know" I said shrugging my shoulders. "But I am sure for one thing….she would never like someone like me. She gets along so well with the others! I am jealous! I wish I would be at Olivia's or Elliot's position and they to my."

We stayed like that, talking for Alex and walking until we arrived at my work-building.

I glanced at my watch. "It's 5:30. I have half an hour before she arrives to prepare her testimony."

"Aww! Good luck!" she said and she closed her eye code wording.

XXX

6:00 Pm.

I heard a knock in my office's door. I raised my head as I was saying "Come in"

It was her.

She was even more beautiful under day's light in the way that the sunbeams were dancing at her golden hair.

Her blue eyes in the color of the Topaz behind her glasses were mesmerizing me with a way that….was making me boggling, making me can't enunciate a word...with a unprecedented way.

**Author's note: So what do you say? Did I disappoint you or not?**

**Was it good or not? Tell me what you think!**

**Ps: Sorry for the tense change but I wrote the two parts in different days and when I tried to change any of them to the other's tense it didn't match so I am posting it as the original.**

**Ps2: As for the beta I tried to find someone.**

**After a big dig for (!), I found 2 that match to my needs and I messaged them but they didn't reply.**

**So, anyone offering? I would appreciate it so much. :)**

.


	3. Chapter 3: I want to tell you

**Author's note: Thank you for all the awesome reviews! These are which encourage me to continue! :)**

**Thank you: Tracer, Mackster, Butterscotch, iTrick, Madds21, Blitz1030, eljh55, Lexie, Tripperz, Nobot4life, Cavak, steple, LOCISVU and Taylor 1991.**

**Love all of you! 3 **

Love and Scare

Chapter 3: I want to tell you.

Alex P.O.V

(Flashback.) 12:30 Pm.

"Which town you think is better: San Diego or Port Angeles?" Jack Hammond asked me as I was going to sit on the sofa opposite of him.

"For holidays?" I asked. "It depends on the season you want to…" I stopped realizing that the gaze with whom he was looking at me was savage. "What?" I said, puzzled.

He looked at me severely for a moment. I felt like a kid who didn't do his homework and has to apologize to his teacher.

At first I didn't understand what he meant. I continued looking at him with glassy eyes as things started to make sense, and every word started falling into place in my head, completing a terrible puzzle.

"Oh my…I will…don't tell me that…you don't mean that…why?" I said without the words making any sense, shocked of what I just heard. Even I didn't understand what I was saying.

But he understood exactly what I wanted to say. "Because we don't know who else could want to hurt you. We don't know who he was with in the car that night." He said as my eyes were filling.

"So what sense does all this have?" I exploded.

"He will pay for what he did to you. You said that."

"And about me? What sense does it have about me? What will change?" I said as a tear was rolling down. I wiped it quickly and continued. "You told me that we found the man who tried to kill me I have to testify if I want him to be punished. I will serve all this only to go to a thousand miles away town and live like someone I am not again?"

(End of the flashback)

XXX

7:00 Pm.

"Those were all my questions." She says closing my file.

Silence prevails in the room. Now we are looking at each other without saying anything.

I know that I have to do it. I have to tell her. I have to tell her how I am feeling.

I have to tell her that I love her.

She has the right to know, right? Even if she is going to reject me-the more probable case, I believe- I will go back to the WPP in a week. I don't have anything to lose.

I push my lips to do it but they deny obeying me. It's only a sentence; so little, so simple, but so difficult to be said too.

"I have to tell you something." I achieve finally, as I raise my head to stare her straight in the eyes.

She looks at me puzzled. "What? Feel free to tell me everything you want. Everything you will say to me, will stay with me." She assures me strangely, seeming embarrassed of my sudden volition for revelations.

"I want to tell you that…I… I want you to know that…I…feel that you should know that…." I slur. 'Come on Alex. Tell it.' I say to myself. 'It's not that difficult.'

But it is.

"I…"

And that moment two things happen in tandem. A knock sounds on the door the same moment which Casey's phone rings.

"Come in" she says as she grabs the phone of the electronic device net to her. She places it on her ear saying "Casey Novak"

"Mr. Branch?" she gushes as Hammond closes the door behind him and comes towards us with fast strides.

Shit!

"Aha….yes…of course…ok….I will come as sooner as possible." She says on the phone before she hangs it up.

"Good Evening Mr. Hammond" she says as she stands up and gives him her hand. "I am sorry for this" she says pointing to the phone.

"It's okay" he assures her. "Have you finished with Alex?"

Now she turns to me and we look each other. It seems like she doesn't want me to leave. Is it because I was ready to tell her something? But her gaze doesn't state wonder.

It states likely? Is that possible?

"You wanted to tell me something?" she asks me more like she wanted to say "Will you stay? Please…" than "What did you want to tell me?"

"Maybe some other time." I say and she frowns. 'Damn Jack!' I think. If he could have delayed a minute more!

XXX

8:30

I don't know, but after her behaviour in her office today, I have some more confidence. Maybe I imagined that. Maybe I saw it where it doesn't exist but at least I have more courage to do what I have to.

I forgot my purse at her office. Or at least, I pretended that I forgot it to Jack to let me go back. In the reality, I left it on purpose there to have the chance to get back and tell her that I didn't achieve to tell when Jack make his appearance.

I have to finish what I started. And I want to do this. If I do it, I have to do it or now or never.

I feel my heart beating with fluttery in the most crazy rhythm it had ever beat, as I watch the town passing fast trough my eyes out of the windows, knowing that in a short time she will know everything. She will know the truth. She will know how I feel.

"I will wait for you here." Jack says as we arrive getting me out of my thoughts back to reality. I feel my arms tremble us I open the door and get out. My angst is driving me over the edge.

I try to remember how to breathe as I quickly cross the corridor. I knock on the door but no one answers.

I try to see between the blinds, making my eyes two slits. No one is inside.

I sigh and I go in. Besides, I have to get my purse!

My purse is still on the desk where I left it. I go towards it and I spread my arm to take it as I look around if anyone looks at me. I exhaled with relieve when I realize that no one has any idea that I am here.

Anyway, I was ready for the case that she wouldn't have been there.

I glance around before I locate her bag on her chair at the other side of the office.

I get something known out of mine as I go towards it glancing one more time around.

I don't want anyone to misunderstand my thought.

I take a big breath, and I pray everything to go well before I put it in.

XXX

Casey P.O.V

10:30 Pm.

"She wanted to tell you what?" JJ asks, full of curiosity from the other phone line.

"I have no idea!" I say as I shrug my shoulders. "Jack Hammond came to take her and Branch called me at the same time" I sigh before I narrate to her what happened with details.

"That's bad." She comments. "And she didn't tell you?"

"No. She seemed like she didn't want to tell it when Hammond is around, like she wanted to tell me something very important and very personal."

"Have you ever thought that she maybe wanted to apologize for her behaviour?"

"No but if she did, she would have problem with Hammond?"

"No." JJ admits reluctantly. "I don't have any other explanation." She says. "Except…"

"Except what?"

"Except if she is fallen in love with you and she wanted to reveal her feelings about you."

I freeze in the sound of her conclusion. My heart stops for a minute.

'Casey if you were going to tell her how you feel, would you tell it in front of Branch? Of course not!" a thought crosses my mind.

'What? Alex fallen in love with me? No. _No_. That can't happen.

Simply it can't happen.' I try to chase my fake hopes.

Suddenly my cell phone rings in my bags to remind me that JJ waits for a response and other things happen to the world apart from me, Alex and everything between us.

"Look JJ. I find it so…so impossible." I sigh as I walk towards my cell phone as it rings. I recognize the message sound.

"You have to admit that this is a theory too"

"JJ, I have an SMS I have to hang up." I make a gambit avoid talking more about her theory. "Night"

"Night" she sounds before I press the red button on my wireless phone.

I open my bag and try to find my cell, which sounds twice more, a sign that something important has happened. It can't be good.

"Where are you finally?" I ask my phone, full of nerves, when I realize the existence of a pink mailing file. I hold it in front of my eyes, as I try to remember when, where I get it and from whom. It's vain. I am pretty sure that I have never seen this file before.

I shock more when I read the sender's name:

_**From: Alex**_

_**To: Casey**_

XXX

**Author's note: Hehe! Alex dared it. I think that I left you wondering about what Alex wrote in the letter and Casey's reaction.**

**Believe me you will love next chapter! :D**

**Was this good? It was interesting or I just killed the story?**

**Press the magic button and tell me!**

**Ps: Don't you think that story's image matches a lot?**

**Ps 2: Follow me on twitter: ** AlexJoanR

**Thanks for reading.**

**Casey15fun.**


	4. Chapter 4: A dream comes true

**Author's note: Hi! First of all I have to tell a big sorry to all of you. First because I delayed so much to update, I am really sorry, I had a lot of exams till the 21 June then it was a term that I had no inspiration, then I had some problems with my PC that now are fixed and my previous beta had a family-something very bad happened to her- so she couldn't correct my mistakes and I had to ask someone else to do this.**

**Then I have to apologize because I didn't make you understand what I was writing and that's my fault. Most of you believed that it was a text message and not an envelope as it supposed to be (Forgive me, I forgot this word that moment. I am from Greece and I speak Greek in my daily routine so I can't remember everything in English. Sorry again) And I say "it supposed to be" because when I started writing the letter this thought passed through my mind: What if really were a text message? (Don't hurry to say "Oh no", to frown or hit your forehead with your hand. It's not what you think. I find confessing love through phone at least as awkward as you do.)**

**I hassled you enough with my note. Hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)**

* * *

Love and Scare.

Chapter 4: A dream comes true.

Casey P.O.V

I felt my heart pulse becoming suddenly faster and my hand trembling as I press the "Read" button with my index.

_Casey, we need to talk. I have to tell you something that can hardly be postponed. I can't hold it inside me anymore. If you have time and you want to listen to me..._

_I am outside of your house waiting!_

_Alex._

Suddenly, my fast heartbeat became fluttery. I goggled my eyes and I read the message again and again before I ran to the balcony almost without having a heart attack from my shock.

I tip to the rail, seeing a black Mercedes with bulletproof glasses, waiting with the head lights flickering and the engine sounding. I blink my eyes, I can't believe this is happening, I'm still in shock. I take a breath and I glance back at the car before I get inside the apartment.

Fortunately I didn't take my clothes off. I put again some lipstick on, I flatten my hair with my fingers and I grab quickly my trench coat and my bag before I lock the door behind me and head for the elevator.

I feel the cold piercing me and I clasp my coat more strongly on my body. I look around between the snowflakes that started falling. I regretted that I didn't take an umbrella with me. At least for awhile until I get into Alex's car and let the warmth consume me.

"Hi," she smiles as I close the door and I turn to her side. I can't help but smile too.

"Hi, Alex" I say as I enclose myself. "What are you doing here?" I get straight to the subject without a lot of rotations.

Her smile suddenly disappears. "I told you...I want to talk to you." She sighs as she turns the key and car's lights turn on.

"Wouldn't it be better if we'll talk in my apartment?" I suggest as I realize what she does.

"Nah...I think it's better to talk if we go-"

"Go where?" I interrupt her, surprised.

"You'll see." She grins with a cunning smile and she winks at me.

I turn my gaze to the window as Alex pulls the clutch. With some minutes she has pulled out the car and she starts driving to our destination, I still watch the snowflakes that dance in the air outside of the car, lost in my thoughts as we stay silent.

She's been behaving weird lately? First she behaves totally different at my office today, then she sends me a message saying that she wants to meet me and now that...she's taking me somewhere that I don't know yet...all of this seems so crazy.

When is she going to tell what she wanted to talk about?

Suddenly a thought passes my mind and I turn to her side again to give her a shocked look. She turns back and she looks at me too. She stays like that for a long time and I have a strong feeling that we'll wreck but she turns front again and presses the brake pedal before she turns back at me again. "What?"

"Alex...Why did you come to my house alone and take me to...wherever we're going?" I ask her. She looks at me silent for a minute and then bursts out laughing. I look at her more shocked as she calms down and finds her breath.

"Let's say that it's easier to dupe Olivia than dupe Hammond." She says and she looks front straight on the road continuing to smile.

"What?" I feel my heart start beating quickly again and I feel the blood draining from of my face. "What did you do?" I say angrily. Is she crazy? What if something bad will happen? I'll have the blame for everything.

She smiles again with a crooked smile and she looks again with that arch gaze that make my heart explode. So much charm in a smile, in a gaze, in a human...she's just...gorgeous!

"Let's say that I had the idea to cook together and I "accidentally" spilled all the flour on her. I apologized to her and I pointed kindly where the bathroom was. As she was taking a bath, my gaze caught at the keys and I thought that it could be good to get some fresh air." She said playfully causing me a giggle.

"You're incredible!" I tell her as I try to control my laugh. Our voices sounds like a chorus as we laugh together couldn't stop. Some laugh still, that slowly fades, sound in my voice as I ask-"And all this why? Why did you make a whole plan? What made you do that?"

The smile vanishes from her face once more. She sighs and she stares her gaze against mine. Blue against green. The car stops and she turns the key, sign that we arrived but I don't take my gaze of her. I want a reply. Here and now.

She sighs before she talks, "Casey...I..."

And suddenly, she does that what I believed she was never going to do.

She leaves the phrase suspended and uncompleted, as she spreads her hand, brushes a strand of my hair behind my ear, tips...and gives me a passion kiss.

I close my eyes as I feel her pressing her lips against mine and I allow her to boost her tongue between my lips. My heart flutters inside my chest and I try to remember how to breathe as I feel butterflies in my stomach. The world stopped for me. Me, Alex, and our kiss are the only things that matter at the moment.

I want this never to end. But it ends. She pulls herself back, leaving me a taste of a cherry lipstick as I open my eyes.

That-what just happened...I don't have words to describe it. I can't believe it. My heart still hopping and a pandemonium of feelings prevail inside me as I vainly try to restrain the hot salty tears that roll on my cheeks.

"Casey, are you crying?" Alex asks me as she spreads her hand and wipes them away.

"I love you!" is the only thing I achieve to say holding back a sob.

"Me too" she says and she leaves a sigh. "So much...since I saw you for first time, I can't take you out of my mind. You're the first thing I think when I wake up and the last before I sleep. I even see you in my dreams..." a shine lighted her face.

Her face darkened when she continued: "When you glared at me...I hurt. I felt like my heart tore in two pieces." Her voice broke and a tear appeared on her eye. "I believed that you hated me and you would never...feel the same for me as I felt for you."

She stopped talking couldn't say anything else. It was my turn to talk.

"When I saw you for first time...I felt my heart jumping out of my chest. I felt something that I never felt for anyone before. You were so beautiful with your blonde curls and these charming blue eyes..." I say spreading my hands to hold hers. "When you didn't...When you didn't pay any attention to me, when you continued to ignore me completely like I wasn't there...I hurt so much...I cried for hours..." I stop to swallow and to take a breath before I find my voice again and let clearly a sob now. "I thought you would never do this..."

She sighs as she wraps her arms around me and I burry my face in her neck.

She pets my back as she says: "I should have done it since a lot of time, Sweetheart, I should have done it."

* * *

The place she got us to was a mall that I use to go often. Especially now that the Ice Rink is here, I go all the time to practice my skills at figure skating and escape from the work's stress. It's amazing!

"You got us to the mall!" I say happily as I notice the view out of the window.

She looks at me for some minutes before she frown. "Basically, I got us to the restaurant." She says waving with her head to the other side of the road.

I follow her gaze to see a very expensive first-class restaurant that if you would like to go, you should make a reservation at least two weeks earlier than the day you want to go there. Never in my dreams had I imagined going there!

I try to hide my disappointment in order to not get Alex sad. She went through all this to confess her love for me. Olivia will not be very happy when she'll find out what Alex did, if she hadn't find it out yet.

"Did you make a reservation?"

"No but the owner is a friend of my father so..."

"We don't need to go there." I interrupt her.

She gives me a puzzled gaze before I come out with these words: "Look...it's not that I don't like it and I don't appreciate your volition to take me in such an expensive and wonderful place but..." a knot sits in my neck. "I am not well dressed now, look" I point to my clothes.

These are only cheap excuses. I and Alex were grown under different circumstances as it seems. I was never the rich girl with her nanny and babysitters, who can spent daddy's money easily and get everything she wants even go to her dad's friend restaurant and find a table that otherwise she would take a month later. I don't have so much money to pay that restaurant so probably she would pay for me...and I don't feel well with her choice. I don't find it right.

"...Maybe some other time." I smile trying to defeat her hurt gaze.

She shrugs her shoulders and smiles playfully again, "So, what do you want to do?"

I take a breath relieved before I say excitedly-"What do you say about some hot chocolate and...Ice skating?"

She looks at me smiling as I talk but then it's her turn to disappoint and hesitate as she listens to my last two words.

"What?" I ask her frowning in a reaction to her gaze. "You don't like my idea?" I ask her sadly.

"No, no baby, I love it!" she hurries to assure me and touches my cheek petting it softly with her index.

"So, what...?"

She takes her hand from my cheek and looks at me seriously for some minutes that seemed to me like a millennium. "I don't know how to Ice skate," she owned up.

I look at her for a quiet minute seriously before I burst out laughing something that makes her turn red.

"So that was it? That you don't know how to Ice skate?" I ask her still laughing.

"I could break my leg!" she disagrees.

"Come on Alex, you aren't scared of Hammond's reaction when you'll go back or of if someone of Connors's friends find you and you are scared of a piece of Plexiglas?" I continue to laugh but I stop when she crosses her hands under her chest.

"Come on. Can you believe that I would ever let anything bad to happen to you?" I say brushing a tuft of her hair behind her ear.

"No" she says. "Not on purpose." Her arms still crossed under her chest.

"Trust me honey, I will never leave your hand. I will hold you tightly in my arms and I will catch you in the minute sign that you fall." I clench her hands fondly.

"You promise me?" she asks me raising an eyebrow.

"I promise."

She still stares at me for a minute with her eyebrow raised. "Well," she says and then she let her arms to fall and she puts a huge smile on her face. "Let's have some fun."

"Hooraaaaay!" I say excitedly as I get out of the car and she opens her door smiling.

"If you'll be a good kid, mommy will buy you a candy!" she teases me for my reaction.

I stare a pretend angry gaze at her before we both burst out laughing.

* * *

"What's your shoe number?" a brunette woman asks us by the time we pay for 2 hours in the rink and we get our cards.

We tell her our numbers and she disappears between two filled with shoes shelves. She doesn't delay to come back with our shoes and to point us two chairs in the edge of the place where we can wear them. I take my skates which are pink and I head to the chairs with Alex following me holding her azure ones nervously.

The fear in her blue eyes is noticeable as we balance on the blades under our skates, holding each other's hand on our way to the rink.

I make a step in and I feel my legs glide on the glass. What happiness!

I make a full turn and I turn to Alex again who seems to hesitate staring at the glass under my legs. She spreads her leg but she takes it back immediately.

"Will you escort me in this dance, beautiful miss?" I say as I bow, giving my hand.

She turns her gaze up and she smiles at me. "Can I deny that to a so kind and attractive lady?" she asks as she makes two decisive steps and trusts all herself on me, holding my hands.

"Now, in order to ice skate you need to do this..." I say as I left her leaning on the bar next to us in order to teach her how to balance on the glass. I point to my legs as I bend my knees a bit and I glide left and right, left and right.

"Come on, you can do that too." I say as I turn back at her. She gives her hands to me again. She tries to enforce what I just showed her as I skate contrarily, with my back turned on the side we going to.

"Jesus, Casey!" Alex says as she sees me skate at leisure without watching where I am going.

I giggle as we continue to skate like tango, with me pulling my leg exactly the moment she pushes hers into the same spot. Smiles appear on our faces and our gazes shine, reflecting the love we feel for each other and our hearts pulses bursts in a crazy dance as we feel each other's touch, wrap our arms around each other and enclose in a big tender hug.

* * *

Alex P.O.V(A/N: At the start I planed to write all the chapter in Casey P.O.V but I finally I couldn't resist on writing this. :) )

Finally skating wasn't as tragic as I imagined it. A strong feeling of happiness prevails in me as we glide together at the middle of the rink.

It didn't take me a lot of time to get used to and recover my balance. Only an hour passed and I already achieved to skate without holding the bar or Casey and skate all over the rink, in parallel with her in a magic dance.

We are going to the middle when she decides to make a triple Lutz. She skates contrarily on her left leg with the right free on the air and then she hits the Ice with her right Ice skate and she jumps on the air with her back.

I stay staring at her chocked admiring her as she makes 3 rotations on the air with excess of beauty and grace. She seems like a fairy.

"Oh my god!" I say as she lands on her right leg.

She continued to go in for figures with a lot of coordination and I went in for...spills!

2-3 to wit because Casey kept her promise and didn't allow me to fall more.

The first spill happened when I asked her leave me skate alone for a while.

"Are you sure?" she says still holding my hand.

"I am." I say and she allows my hands to fall on the left and right side of my body for first time since we got inside the rink.

We continue to skate in parallel without losing our modulation. A pluck feeling overwhelms me as I skate left and right faster and faster leaving Casey back without understand it. Suddenly, a man around 20 years old peeps out in front of me. I try to think something and avoid him.

I hear Casey shouting something.

"What?" I yell back at her as I turn my head back.

"SKATE TO YOUR LEEEEFT!" she shouts again as I turn my head front and then...BOOM!

I fall on my elbows and my knees before I lie on my belly to the glass.

"Are you ok?" I hear Casey's voice more and more near. Within two minutes she is fallen on her knees next to me.

"Yeah. My left elbow hurts a little but other than that I'm okay." I assure her as I take her hand and I lean on her shoulder to stand up, laughing.

_A lot of figures and few spills later..._

"It was fantastic." I tell Casey as we both entering the cafeteria fried.

A huge smile spreads on her face form the one ear to the other.

"It's even better than the restaurant?" she teases me as she takes off her coat.

"It's very better."

"Hmm...I'll take a hot chocolate with hazel flavor." I tell to the waitress after a lot of thinking in order to decide which one of the beverages to choose.

"I'll take the same." Casey says, orders chocolate cookies too and we both give our menus to waitress.

We wait for a couple of seconds till she leaves before we start talk again.

I place my turned off mobile phone on the table next to hers. She seems thoughtful before she asks me sensibly: "Olivia shouldn't have called you till now?"

I roll my eyes on her. "I sent her a message and I turned off my phone before I came to your house but I'm sure that she called me at least 25 times."

She looks at my phone for a while. "What message?" se breaks the silence that she made after 2 minutes.

"Olivia, don't worry about me. I'm okay. Forgive me for what I did but I couldn't stay at home. Don't come to find me, you'll waist your time. I'll be back around midnight." I tell her guilty.

She goggles her eyes and she is ready to reply but the waitress who come with our chocolates interrupts us.

She leaves two huge cups of chocolates, with whipped cream and multicolored truffle on, on our table and the receipt.

"Mmm! It's delicious." Casey leaves an enjoyment interjection when she takes a spoonful of the whipped cream. I take the spoon which is wrapped in a sanitary napkin next to my cup and I take a brave dose of the cream.

A sweet taste of soft, velvet cream, melting in my mouth leaving me a taste of milk mixed with sweet, crispy candies of different tastes and a sip of hot hazel praline chocolate...simply amazing.

"It really is." I say licking my lips.

Me and Casey in a cafe drinking hot chocolate and eating chocolate cookies as the snow falls during the night and talking...nothing more perfect exists.

The night passed delightfully as we talked about everything. Us, our meeting, our jobs, my enter in the WPP, our hobbies…..

"You must have been ice skating for years. Your figures are fantastic!" I tell her after I took a big ship of my chocolate.

"Thanks!" she smiles. "Basically-I started skating two years ago, three months after I started working for the DA's office. My last ex is an ice skating teacher." She adds as her smile vanishes.

I would ask her more about her ex but I decide that it's still early to do this so I change the subject.

"I guess you like sports?"

The smile reappears on her face and a relief feeling overwhelms me.

"Yes. Too Much." She smiles and she takes a cookie. "I play softball in a team of Lawyers". She gives the cookie a bite.

"Interesting" I say as I take a cookie too. "I would love to see you play."

We stay silent for a while after I bite my cookie too, enjoying the waves of the hot chocolate melting in our mouths in combination with the hot crispy and sweet dough.

"Maybe I'll take you with me at the next match race." She winks. "and maybe I'll teach you how to play too."

I goggle my eyes. "No-Under no circumstances!" I tell her. She looks at me sad, with a guilty feeling, probably believing that she said something that bothered me.

"I tried to play once with my cousin." I explain it her. "When I hit the ball….I broke the kitchen's window!"

She bursts in a new wave of laugh now and I can't resist laughing with her. She's so beautiful when she laughs.

"Ok. Maybe sometime."

"Maybe what?" she asks me as she takes her cup to her lips.

"Maybe I'll try to play with you finally." I say as I raise my cup with my fingers.

"Yes!" she says with the same way she said "Hoooraaay!"

"I didn't say yes yet." I tell her playfully as I smile before I take a sip from my cup.

"You don't believe me now but…You will!" she says the same playfully.

"You think so?" I tell her but I know that in the end she will talk me into it. How I could deny anything to her? I would do everything for Casey, even if I didn't like it, it's okay if it makes Casey happy.

* * *

"Can I ask you something?" I ask her. I don't know why I do this. Alex Cabot never asks anyone if she could ask them something. She just asks it….and Alex Cabot is never nervous about anything. Only something makes me tongue tied and careful about what I need to say…or better someone: My favorite, lovely, perfect, gorgeous, attractive, smart, emotional and sensitive Casey Novak!

She leaves her spoon in her cup and she looks at me hesitating for a quiet, filled with tension minute that seems last a lot.

"Maybe," She finally says shrugging her shoulders.

I take it as an instigation to continue. "Why…Why did you accept to come with me? I mean you had the choice to ignore me from the start when I startled you but you came. You had the choice to leave when I turned they key and told you that we were going somewhere where you didn't know yet and despite all this you stayed. Why?"

She stares her gaze at me as she spreads her hand to meet mine on the other side of the other side of the table.

"Because I love you." She whispers. "I would follow you everywhere, even in to the edges of the earth. It doesn't matter what sacrifices I would make to do this. It's enough for me if I am with you."

I clench her hand fondly, touched. "Would you really abandon everything you love to be with me? Would you do this for me?" I ask, can't believe that she just said.

"Yes, I would." She says with certainty.

"I would do the same to be with you. I would do anything for you because you are my world. You mean everything to me." I tell her.

Now, I'm holding both of her hands in mine. Our faces abstain only some centimeters. Our gazes cross over and we stay like that staring each in other eyes. Casey's eyes now are filled with tears again. She breaks my heart when she cries. I wipe the tear under her right eye with my index and I place my hand on her cheek as I tip to kiss her.

I feel that my heart flutters inside my chest as I press my lips against hers and I feel her react under my touch. She requites the kiss as I kiss her delicately, passionately and hungrily.

* * *

Casey P.O.V

A feeling of emptiness comes over me as she stops the car in front of my house and say: "Here we are," and smiles.

A sad expression appears on my face. I know that I must open the door, get out and say goodnight but I don't want to do this. She notices my expression and stops smiling immediately. "What is it, honey?"

"Nothing special…I just….don't want to leave…" I admit shyly.

She sighs. "I don't want to either, sweetheart. To be honest I want to lock your door, turn they key again and take you somewhere far where no one can find us and stay there forever!" her playful smile makes it appearance again.

I look at her. "Would you kidnap me?" I ask her.

Her smile disappears for one more time. "Nah…not exactly. I wouldn't torture you…or maybe I would! I would make the torture of the billion kisses to you!"

"I'd say-if that is a torture then I'm a masochist!" I say as I giggle. We laugh together as the snow falls again around the car. We stay laughing for a lot of time. I stop laughing first surprisingly and I take a breath before a huge smile spread on my face. She stops laughing within 2 seconds and stares at me with a shine seem in her eyes and a huge smile.

"Thank you so much. It was the best night of my life." I tell her.

"It was mine too." She tells me and I give her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Night" I smile as I open the door.

"Night!" she says as I get out of the car to the cold. I hear the car horn and I turn to see the flash blinking in a greeting as I arrive at my apartment's building door and I see the car disappear in the corner. I can't hold on a smile. "Crazy!" I whisper to myself as I unlock the door.

I unlock my apartment's door still smiling. I pull the key and I close it, full of happiness. I am ready to press the electricity switch when I hear something moving behind me. I don't have time to say or do anything when I feel something pressing my temple and a gruff voice sounds- "Obey me or die!"

* * *

**So, what do you say? I'll be happy to know what you think! **

**Thanks for reviewing chapter 3: Mackster, Tracer, LOCISVU, Cavak, eljh55, Surfrider, Butterscotch, Madds21, Lexie, Tripperz, Blitz1030, steple, Shippy, CaseysLoveForever, DustyMonkey and Sonadoras. **

**You're awesome and I love reading your reviews. Let's keep them coming! **

**Especially thanks to: dares to dream and CaseysLoveForever for been my betas to the 3d and 4th chapter respectively. **


End file.
